A Diamond Ring
by Fell4
Summary: Magnitt Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows. What if John had proposed to Helen in a more cheerful setting? WARING: Unbearable sweetness. Seriously. I don't know how I wrote it... Anyway... I actually WROTE so that's SOMETHING!


A/N— This is a really sappy story so if you don't like those don't read it. It is about when John asked her to marry him but I thought, "What if he didn't do it in that dank and dark carriage? What if he had done it somewhere beautiful and sunny?" Sunshine and Rainbows was the prompt so I hope yall like what I did with it!

Diamond Ring

Helen felt a pair of hands go to cover her eyes and jumped. A soft distinctive voice tickled her hair as it whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

Helen laughed, "John, now just what do you think you are doing? You startled me!" She took the hands off her eyes as she turned around to smile at the man she was currently being courted by**. **

John smiled back, "I have a surprise for you," he said as he gestured toward a carriage ready and waiting.

Helen smiled again. "John what is this?"

"You'll find out if you come," John said as he gently pulled her toward the carriage.

Helen had been walking toward her lab and she glanced in that direction now, "John," she said playfully exasperated, "I have work to do—I want to be someone that people remember as a great scientist and not just as the first woman who went to Oxford."

John turned her head towards him and simply said, "Please, Helen."

She instantly softened and hesitated only a moment before, "I suppose it can wait." She looked up at him as they walked toward the carriage. "Where are we going?"

John tried to hide a smile**. ** His Helen, so curious! (It flows better if it is two sentences) "It is a surprise my dear Helen."

"Please," she implored him.

"That won't work on me this time—I am determined to keep this secret until I wish to reveal it."

Helen saw he was serious and decided that if she were to continue it would be in vain, so she nodded and changed the subject. "Watson said he had a breakthrough," she said as John helped her into the carriage.

His interest was immediate. "Really?"

They continued to talk until the carriage finally came to a stop.

Helen blinked. She had lost track of time again—something that seemed to happen whenever John was around. John looked out the window for a second and opened the door. He turned to her. "We're here," he announced smiling.

Helen tried to look out the window but couldn't really tell where she was yet. She took John's hand and stepped out of the carriage.

She gasped, "John! It's beautiful!" It seemed that they were at Hyde Park.

He led her to a bench and sat her down. He then proceeded to get down on one knee. He looked up at her surprised and hopeful face.

"Helen I love you. I have loved you ever since I saw you that day at Oxford. You are so vibrant and I love being around you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he paused and drew out a small velvet box and as he opened it he said, "Helen Magnus, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

A tear fell from her eye as she gazed upon the man she loved and at that moment a ray of sunshine fell on her and as John gazed upon her he couldn't help but think she looked like an angel.

"Yes," she breathed and he could barely hear her. "Yes," she repeated louder and with more confidence, "I will marry you!" Then her brow furrowed as she looked past John.

He looked behind him—and there was a rainbow. There had been no storm so where had it come from?

"It's for us," Helen thought.

"It's for us," John thought as they gazed at the miracle.

The rest, as they say, is (Sanctuary) history

A/N- If you don't like it I am SO sorry. I have NEVER written a sappy story like this before so it is all really new to me. I didn't really want to have that rainbow part in there but it was part of the prompt so I had to… I DO hope yall like it—I sorta DID enjoy writing it up the first time. I didn't enjoy typing it up because that meant I had to read it all again as I typed it and I got embarrassed at how romantically sappy it is. L I usually write comedic adventures so this is really different to me…


End file.
